An Exchange
by writer-jm
Summary: Ami wants to ask Minako for something. What might it be? Fluffy. Shoujoai. Oneshot.


Yep, here's another one of my crazy, pointless, one-shot Sailor Moon stories! I've beentrying to work on my DW story, but I can't get this one out of my system… I'm not stalling! Really! (Dang transitions). I've also started on the next chapter of the Heroine of Hyrule.

I hope this is fun for someone. It's kind of sweet, probably really sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, otherwise it would be the biggest shoujo-ai anime ever!

'thoughts'  
"speaking"

An Interesting Exchange

It seemed to be an average day as the Inner Senshi walked home from school. However, Ami seemed to be heavily concentrating on something. Minako, who was distracted in her own way, noticed the blue-haired genius about to walk into a pole. She quickly reached out and pulled her out of harm's way. The sudden motion made her realize how distracted she had been.

"Are you okay, Ami?" Minako asked, concern obvious in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mina. I've been thinking about something…" Ami drifted off and blushed.

"Is there something I can do?" Minako asked, still holding onto Ami's arm.

"Actually, there is…" Ami blushed again. Minako was becoming increasingly curious. "Would you mind hanging out with me tonight?"

"Sure." Minako responded instantly. She was eager to spend time with the cute bluenette. "Just let me call my parents."

"Okay." Ami said.

Makoto had noticed the two had stopped and noticed Minako's hand on Ami's arm. She smiled and followed Usagi and Rei, who were arguing, but still holding hands. 'Good luck Ami.'

Minako listened to the ringing, anxious to get this call over with. She knew her mother would tease her. "Hello?" was the response.

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Hi, honey. What's going on?" Her mother sounded curious. She was always curious.

"Would it be all right if I went over Ami's for a while?"

"Hmm, isn't she that cute one with the blue hair that you have a crush on?" Her mother had discovered her feelings from a heart-shaped sketch Mina had made instead of doing her homework. Minako was worried she would get into trouble. However, her mother immediately glomped her and began to celebrate her daughter's first lesbian crush. The sketch was currently taped to the refrigerator.

"Yes, mother," Minako said with a slight blush. Ami was watching her, eager for an answer.

"Well then, it would be absolutely fine for you to visit your love's house!" Minako knew her mother was giving her the 'victory' sign over the phone. "I can't wait to hear all the details!" A giggle came through the phone. Minako sighed. Her mother's voice returned, this time surprisingly serious. "Minako, from the look I've seen in your eyes when you're thinking about her, I can tell you feel deeply for her. Don't let her get away."

Minako was surprised at her tone. Her mother wasn't very serious often. "Okay. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Now, go get her, Mina!" She heard her mother giggling again before she hung up.

Minako sighed before she turned to Ami, smiling. Ami looked at her curiously. "Okay, let's go."

----

Minako sat on Ami's bed, waiting for the genius to get comfortable. She spread herself out on the bed, trying to catch some of the scent that was Ami. "So… how can I help you Ami?"

Ami caught herself staring at the golden-haired beauty lounging on her bed. She could almost imagine herself pouncing on Minako and having a tickle fight. A goofy smile settled on her face. Minako noticed Ami's dazed look and felt a flutter. "Ami…" She spoke.

Ami jerked as she snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. I…uh…um… Would you like a snack?" She tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"No thank you, Ami. You've got me curious now." Mina said as rose to a sitting position. She wanted to give Ami her full attention.

"Okay." Ami paused for a moment to gather her courage. "I want to propose… an exchange. I want you to teach me something in exchange for me teaching you something."

"Sure, Ami. But what can I teach you that you're not already brilliant at?" Minako's curiosity was peaked. Her mind raced at the implications. 'Could this be an attempt to get me to admit my feelings? I hope so…'

"Actually, I'd prefer you pick first…" Ami looked cute when she was being shy.

Minako nodded. She looked around the room, trying to think of something that would bring them closer together. 'How about Twister? No, she all ready knows I know how to play… CPR?' She blushed heavily at the image. 'No, I want her to feel comfortable.' Then, she noticed a chess board sitting on Ami's desk. "Would you teach me how to play chess, Ami? I never got the chance to learn in England."

Ami smiled. "Sure." Minako knew she loved chess.

In less than a minute, Ami had the board set up and was explaining how the pieces moved. Minako gave Ami her absolute attention, enjoying the amount of eye contact they shared.

As they played the first game, Ami quickly began to dominate the board. After a short defeat, they began to play again. Minako's defeat was not in vain, as her skills with games picked up the slack. Then, the real battles began.

Ami, while known for being logical, was also insightful into weaknesses and openings. Minako was not one to be counted out. She was creative with her moves and was strategically sound. They played for hours, truly enjoying one another's company and appreciating their skills. Both girls took any opportunity to secretly admire her opponent's beauty.

-----

After dinner, they took a break from chess. Ami sat on her bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Minako couldn't hold on any longer. She had to know. "Ami…"

"Yes, Minako?" Ami loved saying her name.

"What did you want me to teach you?"

From the look of surprise on her face, Ami had almost forgotten. Her main distraction was still in front of her with a cute expression of curiosity on her face. She quickly composed herself. She had a blush on her face. "Teach me how to kiss…"

Minako blushed deeply. "I don't know if I can do that…"

"But I know you've done it before. I bet you're good at it." Ami couldn't believe the words she let slip out.

"Yeah, I know I've kissed before, but…" her voice fell to a whisper. "I don't know if I can keep my feelings out of it."

Ami's heart pounded. That was as much of a confession as she needed. She gently covered Minako's hand with her own. "Minako, please trust me."

One pair of blue eyes met another. They saw trust and something else. Built up through battles and years of friendship, the bond was strong. Minako spoke, still in a tense whisper: "I trust you, Ami."

Their lips met in a tender kiss. Mina was surprised when Ami took the initiative. She pinned Minako to the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Ami…" Minako said, breathlessly.

"Yes, Mina?" Ami asked with a huge smile.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I love you." Minako said, smiling back.

"It would be a great time." Ami said, before another kiss. "I love you too, Mina."

Minako's mother was ecstatic when her daughter called to arrange a meeting with her new girlfriend.

End

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for Hot Pursuit! I was surprised. I vow to continue my work on Free to Live, Heroine of Hyruleand another Final Fantasy fic.

Feel free to review this fic too… I'd appreciate it even if it's just 'cool story.' It really keeps me going! Rock on people!


End file.
